


Because You Met Him

by Rixxy8173571m3W1p3



Series: The Fluffy Adventures With Your Boyfriend Doofus Rick [78]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Adorable Doofus Rick (Rick and Morty), Character Growth, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One of My Favorites, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet Voice, Tickling, laughing, laughs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 15:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3/pseuds/Rixxy8173571m3W1p3
Summary: In this fic the reader loves his voice and how it affected her.





	Because You Met Him

Before, wrapped up in a flesh-colored box, which you hid away from the world were your emotions; your sadness and grief reaching the marrow of your bones. After your dad died there was no one you could trust, and while your smiles were but half-truths, duplicitous in its ways, you felt the pang in your heart of hearts to find where it was that you truly belonged. There was fear and doubt, anxiety over days past, and resignation over errors and their consequence which could not be erased, but you still held on to a fraction of hope that it would all get better and it came in the form of a quiet, but friendly, soft-spoken voice which offered to help. Rick, he had come at a time when you needed him most and pacified your anger.

You hadn't realized you had been angry. You hadn't realized back then of how he would become integral to your peace.

A blessing in disguise, he was the driving force to your healing, and your days were lighter, and your hope bright. In the pleasant way in which his mouth moved, his words were a balm, it's melody the song you didn't know you needed. It was neither assertive or commanding, neither was it flat or grating, but soft, and tender, with love laced in between. Sometimes you wondered if it was possible to enjoy his voice any less than you did; if you loved it less, you might be able to talk about it more; it was salvation. Perhaps, if he was a different kind of Rick, who drank, or did recreational drugs, there would have been a gravely, rough quality to it, instead of the sing-song, friendliness you were familiar with. Either way, his words, reactions, and sounds were usually reserved for you. 

It didn't take a thousand words to say how much he adored you, for his love was like a collective of butterflies, a paradise only once removed. You, oh how he would call you, the color of your name dripping from his honey tongue. Sure, there were the errors of syllables and similes, but all was forgiven in his careful exclamations. If there was a quality and tone you loved best, the first, and your foremost favorite being his laughter which was music to your ears.

His laughter made you giddy, it's power of persuasion causing your insides to flutter, and your heart to race. It didn't take much for him to entice you to follow suit with his amusement, likewise did it not take much to encourage those effervescent feelings to bubble forth, and tickle him. If you could make him laugh, then not only did you do right by Zeta-7 by making him happy, but were rewarded with kisses, and relaxed, but confident gestures of his appreciation. Though, depending on the time and hour meant you'd have to change tactics.

Mornings were meant for calm, accidental laughter over cups of hot coffee and tea, and casual chat over fluffy pancakes. The daytime hours, whether it was on the phone, or hand in hand as you ran from monsters which feasted on emotion, there was self-deprecating, nervous laughter which bubbled from one another's accidental or purposeful stupidity; which was human.

Perhaps that was the humbling fact, that the smartest man in the universe, could still laugh over the little things, and remind you that he almost deserved being human, and you were enchanted all the more. Why there was little eloquence or control, but organic, free-flowing waves of positivity, that could soften any hardened soul; it spoke of his laid-back nature. As long as there was laughter, there was peace and joy, and in your silly games to induce this reaction, you were happy. Though, there were times he was embarrassed too.

Like the other day, when you caught him off guard, by having your fingers dance over his ribs, interrupting his current task of cleaning the coffee table. Watching him squirm on the rug, lightly trying to push your hands away, he laughed his lungs out.“St…haha...st-stop it.”

You'd say he was enjoying it, since he didn't try to run away, and there was nothing alarming about his pleas. Being the tease you were, you giggled. “Oh, are you ticklish?”

“Y-y-yes,” he blushed. “terribly s-so.”

In your hands, he was helpless, and like you thought, he almost did deserve to be human with his innocent ways, and easy trust. Though, giving him the respect he deserved, you did.

* * *

There were sounds which threatened to tear you apart as well, like when you finally found the courage to bring up that you had found Morty's room and he grieved, or whenever you remembered that he had been through hell and back a few times because you had almost gotten yourself killed. Groans of pain and anguish, and his voice thick with emotion as you tried to decipher his pleas. Though, these he did his best to hide. You would do all in your power to prevent and soften these emotions if you could, and kiss it better if need be. However, love was not always a cure for heartache.

Both of you carried scars and wounds of the past. Some, which may never be forgotten, but bit by bit, you both were made anew; by thoughts of new memories; of dreams; of wishes becoming realities; of gifts; of sacrifice; of hope. Daily, your pride was softened by the capability of a worthy man's speeches; regularly reassured by the light snoring that there was trust. Worry laced words reminded you of his affection and concern, and sincere compliments revealed truths; of constancy; of unconditionality. And if there was a song which spoke dearly, it was of his regret of having to part; for you joked and teased that there was always another day; a future dream, but being duplicitous with matters which scared you the most, your laughter meant you wished this love song would never cease; that forever could be.

There was fear and anxiety over days to come, and you wanted tomorrow to come today, but until then, may your memory replay his tender whispers; unafraid of a good thing which cradled and cleansed your soul. And with the prose of a good man, cherish you with the earnestness of a grateful heart.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic that I finished some time ago but didn’t post because I wasn’t happy with it when I first wrote it, but I love this piece. It’s been on my mind, and I’m glad I found the file cause I really wanted to share this with you guys. Hope you liked it.


End file.
